Seismic inversion data may be used as an input in geomechanical simulations to construct 3D geomechanical property models. The geomechanical simulations may employ stochastic seismic inversion to construct the 3D geomechanical property models. The stochastic seismic inversion may generate a plurality of geomechanical property models that are equally probable. Thus, each model may be further analyzed to predict a final result (e.g., a subsurface stress field model).
It may take several weeks to produce a subsurface stress field model using a particular geomechanical property model. Accordingly, it may take several months or longer to produce subsurface stress field models for each of the equally probably geomechanical property models.